Onyx
by roxypony
Summary: Mika's Trials of Initiation...with a deadly twist. Also featuring other Vampire Mountain favourites such as Arrow, Vancha, Larten, Kurda etc. Written by myself and Elenafromthewoods!
1. Don't Be Afraid To Fall

The story of Mika's Trials of Initiation, written by Elenafromthewoods AND Roxypony!  
Chapter 1 written by Elena, edited only a little bit by Roxy.

We don't own DSS. If we did, would we really be writing Fanfiction??

Enjoy!

* * *

"Mika Ver Leth, do you agree with said rules and feel ready to begin the trials of Initation?"

"I do."

"Then so be it."

I still don't know how on earth I got the courage to utter those two words.They fell of my tongue like someone picked them out for me and threw them into the air, loud so everybody could hear.

But here I was, standing in front of the Princes with a feeling like a serpent wriggled around in my stomach, ready to be choked out any moment. Did I just say I was ready for this?

I looked up at Paris Skyle, my beloved mentor, his calm, trustful eyes met mine and I sighed. I couldn't fail him, he raised me to be strong, not to back away whenever things got complicated. For his sake I had to do this, I was not a child anymore!

_**Flashback --**_

-"Mika! You sleeping blackhaired bat! Wake up!"

-"Eh...ow! Arrow, get off me now! I...can't...breathe..."

With a huge grin on his face my friend climbed off my back, and I was able too sit up and get some air. Still sleepy I turned to Arrow and opened my mouth to ask what excited him so much. Not a single word got the chance before he told me.

-"The Princes think you are ready for the trials!"

Immediatly I felt my stomach clench and my face turn pale.

-"Th-they think s-so?" I stuttered and then managed to steady my voice. "Are you serious, they really do?" Arrow's grin became wider.

-"Of course they do. They didn't have much of a choice after you discovered that vampaneze assassin who tried to kill Paris...Even Arian Welver voted yes, but I think he just drank too much wine before the meeting," Arrow said without even pausing to breathe. "So, now you'll become a General as well!" The thought that I might fail didn't even seem to reach his mind, but it sure occupied mine...Even if I had trained for months, no, years to be prepared to the Trials, I was still unsure of myself.

But together with the fear that made my body feel like ice, there was a little burning flame of excitement and proud that sent shivers down my spine. The Princes thought I was ready to become a General, they believed in me!

-"So, you better get dressed, Vanez waits for you in the Hall of Sports," Arrow winked and grabbed his sword from the pile of clothes, weapons and other things downside his coffin and sprinted out.

I sighed and started to dress, trying to remain calm. While I took up my black cloak I noticed my hands were trembling, and forced myself to sit down and breath deep several times before leaving my room.

The hall of Khledon Lurth was quite empty, I liked to sleep in and eat a late breakfeast. Arrow on the other side was always awake at sunset and not a minute later...

But the few vampires in the hall all turned their heads towards me when I entered. After an awkward moment of silence the cheers started and I felt my cheeks turn red in an instant.Apparently the rumour of my trials had spread fast.

Arrow was nowhere to be seen, so I sat down beside Charlat Rayes, a young, brownhaired vampire, well known as the mountain's Prince Charming. Right now he was occupied talking to Lingina Chaser so I knew he wouldn't take any notice of me. Which was exactly what I wanted.

I grabbed a piece of bread and chewed, but the dry bread became like sand in my mouth, and I felt like choking. Crumble after crumble I forced it down my throat, knowing I needed it for later. Then, with a last gulp of water, I got on my feet and fled to the Hall of Sports.

Vanez was waiting for me, I could tell from the twinkle in his eye he was excited about the news. He rubbed my back with an encouraging smile.

-"So, how are you feeling? You're all tense, relax a little, it will be fine..."

I nodded, without really believing him, but slowly started to relax while his hands massaged my shoulders. When he felt I was calm again, Vanez reached me a wooden training stick and grinned.

-"Trials or not, you've got your training too. 500 push-ups without touching the ground, and start with your 1000 swings after that."

I grunted and did as he said. 500 push-ups isn't so hard for a vampire, it softens up your arms before the real work.

The wooden trainingstick was used to train different swings before you practised them with a real sword, and after the push-ups I drilled the same swing again and again. It was meant to confuse your enemy and make him drop his guard, so you could sneak trough his defence. Left to right and then up in a diagonally left strike.

When I was finished Vanez waved me to over to the bars. I groaned and walked towards him, I hated this part. It was meant to learn you focus on your enemy only, and trust that your body acted instinctly.

I climbed up the bars and closed my eyes while Vanez reached me a weapon. He gave me different weapons every time, so I would practice on many: this time it was a short sword.

I was now supposed to run across the bars with my eyes closed, while Vanez tried to attack and make me fall in all possible ways. To get to the other side, I needed to be fully focused on him, and spend no time on thinking were to put my feet.

The first time he made me do this, I couldn't even close my eyes, everytime something happened I opened them again. But slowly I learned to trust my other senses, and now I could focus almost entirely on Vanez.

I took a deap breath and jumped, trying to hear from what side he would attack. The sound of a sword running trough the air came from the left, and I jumped aside to the next bar while my own sword blocked Vanez's.

The force in the strike got me out of balance, and I fell backwards while my arms reached out for the next bar. My left arm gripped it, and like a snake I dragged myself up on the bar. I was up just in time to block Vanez' next hit and my feet jumped on.

I was almost on the other side when I felt my feet glide away. I dropped my sword and grabbed the bar in an attempt to keep my balance, and felt the tip of Vanez sword against my neck.

-"Don't be afraid to fall Mika, and never ever drop your sword..."

With a bitter taste in my mouth I opened my eyes again and let go of the bar. I landed softly on the ground, and picked up the sword. Saying sorry was to no use, what was done was done. If this would have been real, I was dead.

My stomach clenched.

If this was my trial, I would have failed.

-"Vanez..." I started to say but he broke me off.

-"Shut up Mika...you can never be complete ready for anything, if you so would train for hundred of years. That's a fact."

-"Mika Ver Leth!"

I turned around and saw Larten Crepsley, a promising young General, walk towards me.

-"You are summoned to the Hall of Princes."

I looked at Vanez, who smiled at Crepsley and then at me.

-"Let's go, we cannot let the Princes wait."

* * *

Hugs from both of us (and all the Vampires) if you review!

a note from Roxy: Chaper 1 of The Vampire Files 2: Larten Crepsley, Father of the Bride will be up SHORTLY, its taking so long because...well, you'll find out when i post it! Now that i have Elena helping me out it should be up this week for sure :)


	2. The Stone

Not much to say here, except this chap was written half by me, and half by Elena :)

My OC, Arian, is a grumpy jackass in this chap...(mysteriously) but of course theres more to him than meets the eye...O.o

**Prisoners Chains:** thanks so much :D we did continue, and will continue to continue, hope you enjoy :)

**Amy-xoxo: **awww thanks that means so much to us! you rox! :D

**xX101Yukki101Xx:** yeeeaay! now chap1 of TVF 2: LCFOTB is actually up :O that took a bit longer than i anticipated :'( but 2 will definitley not take that long.

here we gooooo...

* * *

"Mika Ver Leth, do you agree with said rules and feel ready to begin the trials of Initation?"

"I do."

"Then so be it. Let the first trial be drawn." Paris Skyle stated calmly. As of this moment, he was not Mika's mentor, but a Vampire Prince. He would not be at Mika's side during these trials, to comfort and advise like he always had. Paris was a Vampire Prince, and his first loyalty was to the Vampire Clan. He glanced at Mika, who returned the gaze. As the young Vampire did so, he could feel the older Vampires eyes burning into him, with some unreadable expression. Pride? Worry?

Mika turned away and looked at the other two Princes, Arian Welver and Vancha March. Vancha flashed a grin at Mika. He was in his first year as a Prince, and had not yet adopted the politely solemn attitude of Paris and Arian. Mika returned Vancha's smile, momentarily forgetting his anxiety. He glanced at Arian. The second oldest Prince was leaning comfortably back in his throne in the shadows, seemingly faking relaxation. Arian had never been impressed with Mika, ever since he had been (as Arian called it) "prematurely blooded". True it was that Mika had been blooded at a mere five years old, still he had earned his place in the world of Vampires.

_And now I'm going to prove it,_ he thought grimly as Paris reached into the small sack the held the stones to represent each trial.

"Paris!" said Arian sharply, leaning forward into the light. His expression was sneering indifference.

"Arian?" said Paris pleasantly.

The named attempted to match Paris's warm smile, but only made his cold sneer more noticeable.

"Don't you think," he said smoothly "that it would be more prudent to have the trial drawn by someone..._other_...than the boy's mentor?

_"The boy?" _Arrow shouted indignatly from the back of the hall. Mika flashed a grin at his best friend. Mika was almost 80 years old, but appearing to be in his early twenties. But he never expected Arian to call him anything other than "the boy" no matter how old he got.

"Arrow, you will not speak to a Prince in that tone." Paris said to his second student. 'I would have expected better. You are excused from the hall."

Beside Paris, Vancha smirked. Arrow grinned once more and left as he was ordered. Arian glared at Arrow's retreating back, then fixed his icy gaze on Mika, who stared back determinedly.

"Well, Paris?" Arian growled, abandoning all politeness.

The oldest Prince continued to smile, although it seemed strained.

"Surely, my dear Arian, you do not think that I will..._manipulate_...these results in Mika's favour? So that he will have an unfair advantage over any other average Vampire?"

Arian looked shellshocked. Judging by his expression, Paris had summed up his intentions in one breath

"Would I place one Vampire's well-being over another's?"

Arian tried to meet Paris's eyes, but couldn't seem to.

"Would I, Arian?" Paris repeated.

"No." said Arian grimly. "My _sincerest_ apologies, Sire Skyle."

Paris did not comment on Arian's less-than-sincere tone, for Vanchas voice was heard for the first time. His smile was gone, but he winked encouraging at Mika.

"Of course no one doubts you Paris, but it will look better if someone else draws the trials. It doesn't really matter who does it, and we do not want anyone to doubt Mikas succes sometime in the future. Other vampires will be blooded, and not all will get to know you as well as we do." He scratched his nose. "Just to be safe, let someone else pick the trials."

A guard brought a leather pouch up to the platform where the Princes stood. Despite its small size and worn appeance, there was something impressive yet unnerving about it.

_That bag might hold my death. _Mika thought grimly to himself.

Arian reached forward into the bag. Paris narrowed his eyes.

"Arian, why do you insist on drawing the Trial yourself, and are so reluctant to allow someone else?"

Arian did not seem to be prepared for this remark.

"I merely believe, er, it should be-" he spluttered redundantly, as Paris took the bag and held it out to Vancha March.

_What could Arian be thinking? _Mika wondered tensely. He had never liked the cold moody Prince, but now his behaviour was simply _odd_.

"You may draw the Trial, Vancha, as I believe your hand has not yet entered this bag." the older Vampire smiled warmly.

With Arian looking mutinous and Paris observing calmy, Vancha slowly reached into the pouch and withdrew a simple black stone. In what seemed like an eternity for Mika, Vancha turned the stone so he could see what was written on its front...

"The Aquatic Maze." he said simply.

Mika did not know what exactly he'd been expecting, but this seemed much less frightening than whatever his frienzied mind had conjured up.

_The Aquatic Maze._ What could that be? Something to do with water, obviously. And a maze of some sort. Maybe he had to find something in a maze... Or maybe just escape with his life? An order from the Princes broguth him back to earth...

"Mika Ver Leth, you are now fully committed to completening these Trials, even at the cost of your life. You are now excused to prepare yourself for what awaits you."

As Mika bowed to the Princes and turned to leave, he glanced back one more time. His eyes met Paris's. Jet black and bluey silver reflected each other briefly, and Paris's expression softened. As much as he was a wise Vampire Prince, he would forever be Mika's mentor, and the closest thing to a father the dark young Vampire would ever have. Failing him would be worse than death.

While his footsteps on the stone floor echoed trough the Hall he felt the icy glare of Arian Welver following his moves, taking away the warmth of Paris' eyes. Mika instinctly straightened his back and felt a cold, yet encouraging will fill his chest. Whatever the Aquatic Maze was, he would survive and finish it. For everyone he held dear, he _would_ finish it.

if you review, Elena will give you sweets! But don't expect any sweets from Roxy...she likes her sweets waay too much.

chap 3 shouldnt be too far off...

cyaaaa!


	3. Shadows

Ok, heres chapter 3 AT LAST. Written entirely by Elena, not me. I'll give her a break and write the next one! It was so late to be posted cuz she e-mailed it while I was in Kentucky, so i couldn't post it off the hotel computer, and by the time i'd gotten home, i'd forgotten all about it :'( till she reminded me!

Elena says her stories will be updated soon, and hugs for everyone!

**The-Daughter-of-Evil: **you changed your pen-name :O and confused my innermost lack of organization! (however little sense that made...) TVF 2 and Onyx both updated in 1 day! Yeehoo!

**Amy-xoxo: **Thanks so much! :D we're trying to update quickly, not going so well at the moment :( but keep waiting, theres more to come!! :D xo

**Prisoners Chains:** Thaaaankyaz! Your waiting if over...for now...;)

* * *

-"The Auquatic Maze is in fact nothing more...than an aquatic maze." Vanez stated. "It's a maze that slowly will be filled with water. In fifteen minutes the water will reach the roof, and then you're dead."

-"So, all I have to do is find the way out before I drown?"

Mika was slightly disappointed. This trial seemed to depend almost entirely on luck, he had no use for his sword skills nor his vampiric strenght. It would only be a matter of what turn he chose.

Vanz saw his student's mood drop.

-"It isn't so hard as it seems, there is a way to do everything. You just have to concentrate and make a virtual map in your head, so you know where you are and where you have to go. Let's go and practice..."

For the next six hours Mika practiced in a little fake maze Vanez set up. He also found out about the rock that he would be dragging around to make the trial even harder. After coming to the same dead end three times in a row the young vampire was close to giving up. This was much harder than it seemed, everytime he tried to make a map such as Vanez told him it just disappeared after two or three corridors.

-"Don't get so depressed, you want to make this trial or what?" Vanez constantly triggered, threatened our encouraged him. "You know you can do it!"

Mika closed his eyes and tried to remember were he was. This corridor was the first turn to the left and then left again. Before him was a dead end, so now he had to go back and go left again at the first split. He turned and hurried back, dragging the heavy stone with him. Time was important. When he came to the split he turned left and soon found another split with three corridors.

He took the one most to the right and continued. After a while he came to a split again, and took right. After one turn he came to a dead end, and when he tried to memorize what turn he needed to take now his brain just went blanco.

Did he have to turn left now, or was it right? And the last threesplit, did he take the corridore to the right or in the middle? Vanez looked expectingly at him, and Mika felt like choking. He would never learn this in time...he would drown and die in his very first trial. How ironic.

Vanez understood his student was lost and sighed.

-"You are going to die at this rate boy. You really need to concentrate..."

Mika suddenly couldn't take anymore.

-"It's not so damm easy!! I do concentrate, but I just can't keep all this in mind! It's impossible!"

Vanez looked at him with his one eye and suddenly his hand hit Mika right in the face. The young vampire almost fell backwards in surprise, and slowly looked up at his tutor.

-"You concentrate or you die. That's the rule, and you will have to follow it. Learn that lesson Mika, and don't start whining like a child again."

Mika felt his face ache where Vanez had hit him, but he ignored the pain and sighed, knowing his tutor was right. He was acting childish, and the world of vampires was no place for children.

Then suddenly the face of Arian Welver came to his mind. The Prince laughed at him, clearly showing his contempt, and Mika felt the strenght return to his legs.

He had made a promise to everyone, and he would not break it by failing his first trial.

-"Let's try again..."

o,o,o,o,o,o,o,o,o,o,o,o,o,o,o,o,o,o,o,o,o,o,o,o,o,o,o,o,o,o,o,o,o,o,o,o,o,o,o,o,o,o,o,o,o,o,o,o,o

While the sun rose over the horison and made the sides of the mountain glow in red and gold, slowly lighting the world to a brandnew day, the home of the vampires was darker than ever. Everyone was asleep.

Except for one shadow that hurried through the corridors, towards a hall deep down in the mountain. Tomorrow night, it would be crowded with exited vampires, watching the first trial of young Mika. But if the shadows plan worked out, it would also become his last.

The gate opened without a sound, but the shadow made a halt. Someone was inside, he could hear breathing. Darkness was so compact it was impossible even for a vampire to see anything, but the shadow relaxed. The breathtakes were slow and calm, whoever was inside the hall was sleeping peacefully.

The shadow creeped further into the hall, towards the maze that was constructed for tomorrows trial. The four doors in the corners of the maze were oiled, and didn't make a sound when he opened them. The shadow took a bottle from his clothes, and poured the liquid over the painted crosses that marked the way out. The markings faded away where the liquid touched it, and soon there were no crosses left.

Carefully the shadow painted new crosses, on the exact places were the last ones had been. When he was finished, you could not see any difference. But there was. The markings on the doors had been painted with a colour that didn't react on water, but the paint that the shadow had used were not that safe. At first contact with water, the crosses would disappear. And so would all hope for Mika to find a way out.

The shadow grinned and turned around to leave the hall. He almost fell over the other person that was in the Hall, but regained his balance just in time. The shadow looked down at the sleeping vampire at his feet.

What a coincidence. It was young Mika, curled up beside the heavy stone tied around his waist by a rope. He was deep asleep, not knowing that the person that wished to see him dead stood before him. It seemed like he had been to tired after training to make it back to his room.

The shadow stood like that for a while, staring at the young boy. Then he suddenly turned and hurried away, as if he couldn't bare looking anymore.

Outside the sun rose further on the sky, but inside the mountain there was nothing but shadows.

o,o,o,o,o,o,o,o,o,o,o,o,o,o,o,o,o,o,o,o,o,o,o,o,o,o,o,o,o,o,o,o,o,o,o,o,o,o,o,o,o,o,o,o,o,o,o,o

Go Mika!! (waves Kurda's pink pom poms)

xoxo, Roxy and Elena!!


	4. Drowning

So...yeah. We kinda have a little updation situation on our hands here...

i was SO sure this story was done for, like I've barely thought about DSS this year, with the exception of determinedly cranking out a few more chapters of The Vampire Files...which are now so OOC that theyre barely DSS anymore...but hell im enjoying them more than ever. Anyway.

The biggest thanks in history goes to the amazing Elenafromthewoods, because without her, Onyx would still be 99.9% dead. I was creepin through my old fics the other night and figured i should either finish or delete this one, so the next day (while killing time on the treadmill in gym class) i mobile-msn'd my dear old friend Elena, and she agreed that we (we being Roxy, the lazy one) should get off our asses and friggen update already.

Anywaaaaay to make a long story short, Elena wrote Mika's POV and I wrote Arrow's, and we plan on updating in less than a year and a half!!

I dont know about Elena, but my non-humour-writing skills are rusty, as is my knowledge of Vampire culture (in the process of re-reading the series. Anything outside of books 4-6 feels totally alien to me) But im pretty sure we got all the basic facts right...

Oh one more thing (damn these long AN's right?) im not sure how the Aquatic Maze was set up in Darren's time, but here its a kind of big stone tank-type thing, with a wooden planky cover thing on top. Make sense? No? Damn... try anyway.

_

* * *

_

FLASHFORWARD

_The water was reaching his shoulders now, and he knew he didn't have much time left. The stone seemed to become heavier for each step,and it didn't matter which turn he took anymore. He was lost, the map in his head gone, and despite all the training the only thing that could save him now was luck._

_Despite his attempts to keep his head clear the sad face of Paris kept showing up, as did Arrows look of horror when he saw the body of his best friend being slushed out of the maze. Arians smirk he was barely hiding, when he with a sad tone noted 'how reckless it was of young Mika, to try gain honour when he couldn't handle the challenge.'_

_A new turn, splitting into two. The water reached the base of his chin now, it was a matter of seconds. Where to go?_

FLASHBACK

-"What were you thinking, falling asleep here like that?! I told you to go back to your room!"

Mika didn't answer, he was afraid he might puke if he opened his feelings must have shown, for Vanez's tone softened a little. Although his orders were as concrete as always.

-"Go take a shower, and freshen your mind. Then come back here at once."

The young vampire did as he was told and walked down to the waterfalls. There he let his body freeze for a moment under the icy cold showers. When he stepped out, pale as snow but not because of the cold, Arrow was waiting for him and held out a towel.

-"Ready for the big show?" He grinned. Mika recieved the towel and dried himself, avoiding to look at his friends face.  
-"Not ... really."  
-"What is that supposed to mean? Come on now, it starts soon!"  
And before he knew it Mika was back at the entrance of the maze, dressed in light clothes and with a crowd cheering at stood next to him, whispering advice and encouraging facts like 'There's a higher survival rate on this one than loads of others' and 'at least it's not streaming water.'  
The last comment made Mika look at his friend with a sceptical face.

-"And how exactly is the fact that the water isn't streaming going to help me?"  
Arrow turned a little red.

-"Well you know... the old tales, if a vampire dies in a stream..."

-"Thank you Arrow, when I start drowning I'll be grateful the water isn't _streaming_."  
His voice didn't sound as steady as he had wished it to, but Arrows expression showed that the sneer had done enough harm. He looked like a kicked puppy. Vanez intervened just in time.

-"You will drown today, unless you cheer up Mika Ver Leth. Come on, get that look of your face. Think of the party we're gonna throw you once you get out of there. Arrow, get out of here, Paris wants you at his side."  
By the mentioning of his mentors name Mika looked up, and saw the old vampire just sit down by the judge's platform, situated on the wall above the maze. He barely felt Arrows last encouraging shoulderpunch, but focused on the kind face of Paris Skyle. The old eyes turned to him, then winked. Mika felt his mouth curl the slightest little bit, and when he was blindfolded and lead into the maze, he didn't think anymore. The only thing important now was the trial, the stone he dragged around and the stone walls surrounding him. There was a way out, and somehow he was going to find it.

-"You are not alowed to start walking before the water is coming. Do you understand?"  
Mika nodded and adjusted the rope around his waist.

-"Good luck, may you be triumphant even in death."

The guards hurried away, and left him alone in the centre of the maze. Mika waited, the seconds seemed to echo away like heartbeats of eternity. He took the time to recall som precious moments he had shared with Arrow and Paris, and many others in the mountain. His life had been fairly good, and he felt comfort in the fact he wouldn't have lived it any other way.

At last he saw the first water seep out from under the walls, and started walking.  
First crossing, left and right, right. Continuing through a corridor which had a long crack in the left wall, turning and meating a new cross. Left, middle right, choosing right again. Dead end. Turn back, careful not to twist the rope around the stone. Taking middle, continuing to a split which gave to dead ends. Water reaching up his knees by the time he got back at the threesplit and chose left. Next turn left, stone in the floor and a discoloured spot in the upper corner. Choosing left next turn, finding dead end. Back and choosing right, walking on through cold water now wetting all of his legs. Coming to a familiar corridor with a long crack in the wall... Where to go now?

Mika realised he had to go back to the very first split and go left, but would he have time for that?? He almost ran back, and found the centre again. Taking left, finding a long corridor with several optional ways, taking left and left again and right and trying get to a corner...  
The water now reached chest level, but Mika was sure he was close to a door. The map in his head was clear, he needed to be there soon. Taking right and – dead end. He came to halt. He had been completely sure about this, but the wall in front of him carried no X.  
He turned around, noting the water had taken a strange colour, almost milkish white. Maybe some kind of reaction to the plants that covered the stone in some areas. No time to think about it now.

He turned around, and continued searching for the door, until he'd covered the whole area. He kept coming back to that one dead end, and felt panic spread. It should be here! Why wasn't it here!? The water was reaching his shoulders now, and he knew he didn't have much time left. The stone seemed to become heavier for each step,and it didn't matter which turn he took anymore. He was lost, the map in his head gone, and despite all the training the only thing that could save him now was luck.

Despite his attempts to keep his head clear the sad face of Paris kept showing up, as did Arrows look of horror when he saw the body of his best friend being slushed out of the maze. Also Arian's smirk which he was barely hiding, while he with a sad tone noted 'how reckless it was of young Mika, to try gain honour when he couldn't handle the challenge.' kept pestering him.

A new turn, splitting into two. The water reached the base of his chin now, it was a matter of seconds. Where to go?

He took right, half swimming half running through the water, desperate of finding a way out. He knew he had reached a complete other area of the maze, nothing was familiar and there was no cross anywhere!!

The water had that strange white colour again, and he could barely breathe now. A weird taste of chemicals penetrated his mouth, but he didn't notice. He just knew he had to get out. A last desperate try, he knew it wouldn't work, but he was lost, and he was about to die here. With his last breath he swam to the wooden roof of planks and desperately punched it, banged it, kicked it, trying to get out. Honour be damned. There were no X's in this maze, a cry for help was his only chance to get out alive. Blood mixed with the crystal liquid, and he opened his mouth to scream, but suddenly there was only water. Slowly, as if in a nightmare, his senses became dull and tired, exhaustion wrapped its shadowy fingers around his weary, oxygen-deprived body, and he slowly sunk to the rocky bottom of the maze of death.

_Paris... Arrow... Help me..._

***

20 minuites it had been. There was not a shadow of a doubt in Arrow's mind that Mika should have been out by now. Something was horribly wrong, and whatever it was was causing his best friend to be trapped in an underwater prison.  
On the table above the maze tank where Paris, Arian, Vancha, and Vanez sat, Arrow paced back and forth restlessly, breathing hard. How could they just sit there calmly? They didn't care, it wasn't their best friend that might be drowning.

"Are you sure the maze couldn't be malfunctioning?" Arrow snapped for the 4th time in 5 minuites.

"Yes, boy, I checked it myself." Arian snarled. "If Mika fails, it will be due to whatever mistakes he's making down there."

Fire rushed through Arrow's veins.

"You bastard." he hissed under his breath.

Arian's eyes widened and his face darkened.

"I should have you sent straight to the hall of death, BOY!" he roared, standing up and digging his nails into Arrow's upper arm. Arrow flinched. As trained and powerful as he was, Arian was bigger, older, smarter, stronger, and probably fought dirty.  
Luckily for Arrow, Paris interjected:

"Peace, Arian. I realise my student is forgetting his place, and I shall punish him accordingly. But at the moment, he is worrying for the life of his dear friend. As am I." the last sentence he murmered to himself.

"Something's wrong Paris, I know it." Arrow choked out as he turned to his mentor. "He should be done by now. We have to do something, we can't just sit here, I-"  
At that moment, a series of muffled thumps emnated from a branch of the maze located beneath the judge's table.

"Paris, Vancha, Vanez? You heard that, right?"

The ancient Prince said nothing. His lips were pressed together and his face was pale as death. The sounds became quieter, then ceased entirely.

Arrow's blood turned to ice.

"Mika..."

* * *

Awww Yeeaaah you know what to doooo ;D im thinkin we deserve some reviews for bringing this story back from the dead.

PS, any TVF fans out there, updation is not far away.

And i kinda have a facebook fan page...link on my profile. Check it :)

*Roxy & Elena,


	5. Wake Up

Sooo meet the first chapter written entirely by the Rox ;D i finally got off ma lazy ass and a whole chapter... yeeaauuh its short.... but i like it, kay??

:)

enjoy.

* * *

Dying wasn't like Mika had imagined it. He'd pictured something heroic and honourable, befitting a great vampire. But nobody would see him as a great vampire after today. The last thing they'd heard from him was his desperate hammering on the roof of the maze, how could they ever see him as anything but a child, the one that had only survived this far because he was priveleged enough to be Paris Skyle's own student. Priveleged. Not brave, strong, or honourable, just luckier than average. Well today he proved them right. Death was meeting him submerged in 6 feet of ice-cold water, hands bloodied from the revoltingly dishonourable attempt at escape.

As he slowly sunk to the dark unforgiving stone floor, the agonized panic that wracked his body moments before was slowly replaced with a dull sense of grief that suffocated him more painfully than the watery prison. Despite his brain which was growing foggier by the second, all he could see was a perfectly clear vision of the small group of vampires that made up his family: Arrow's look of tortured disbelief as they brought Mika's drowned body up from the maze. Paris not to break down as every vampire discussed what a dishonorable death his student suffered...

For a split second, he thought he heard a muffled crunching noise, and the echoes of a distant splash. He gave it no thought, it could only be his mind fooling him into thinking there was hope.

...And what if Vanez blamed himself for this, thinking he had not taught Mika enough for this trial? And what if Vancha thought he'd sentenced him to death because it was he who'd drawn the stone? And what if...if...

The pressure on his lungs increased to an intolerable level, and his body convulsed once from lack of oxygen, then his senses faded and everything was obliterated.

***

A sudden flare of consciousness. Cold air on his face. His back scraping painfully against splintered wood. Being dragged upwards. Lying on the ground. Very cold now.

A harsh, angry voice bellowing: "Arrow, what have you done?"

A familliar voicescreaming deliriously: "YOU CAN'T JUST LET HIM DIE!"

A third voice choked with panic: "He's not breathing!"

Mika managed to crack an eye open halfway. He was lying on top of the maze, surrounded by feet...and suddenly Arrow's face.

"Mika! Can you hear me?"

The dark vampire tried to reply, but could not summon the strength or comprehension.

"Wake up, Mika, please..."

But he was already gone.

* * *

heh. Review? :)

update for TVF within 3 days. Same with Vampire Idol. This one, not sure.

Anndddddd i think my dear friend Elena has something else planned...... ;)

PS, i have a FAN PAGE you can check out, and theres PICTURES on it!!!!!!! FUN pictures! link on profile.

xoxo,

Roxy & Elena.


	6. The Dark

Soo heres an update, not tooo late. its a fairly long chap, soo no complaints there. This one was written by Roxy, with MANY ideas from Elena :) we almost broke our brains trying to figure out some stuff that goes on later in the story..... trust me, it gets better.

enjoy!

* * *

Every other living thing in Vampire Mountain was sleeping when a young General slipped into one of the smaller chambers high in the mountain. He looked around the room apprehensively, nervous sweat beginning to bead on his forehead.

He'd been summoned here to answer to his mentor. He had been given a specific task to carry out, but the plan had failed. Never in his life had he known such fear for the one that blooded him. They had been close for over 60 years, but lately his mentor had changed beyond recognition. His patient and caring father figure had become a vicious and moody creature that the young General was beginning to detest.

But to detest this particular Vampire was suicide. And the young, scared Vampire wanted to live out the rest of his promising life, so here he was, stuck in the middle.

For a moment, he was relieved to find that the chamber seemed to be devoid of life. He turned to go, and heard a voice, cold as a steel blade, but disturbingly calm at the same time.

"They told me the boy would live."

For a second, the General was so startled he couldn't formulate an answer.

"Is this true?" the voice continued, sounding less calm now. It seemed to be coming from the darkest corner of the chamber.

"Y-yes, sir." he managed to choke out this time. "Seba thinks he'll be awake within the hour"

There was a slamming noise, accompanied by the sound of something breaking. The unseen authorive figure let out a low growling sigh, expressing wordless fury.

"What were my orders to you? Repeat them for me." snapped the voice.

"Get into the maze, erase the X's, and re-paint them with spider poison." the General gasped, sweat almost running into his eyes.

"And you did this?"

"Yes, sir, every last one, I swear to the gods of the Vampires I got every one!" his voice began to give way to panic.

"Relax, you useless idiot." the voice drawled. "He was pulled out of the maze in a branch where an X was supposed to be. I do not blame you for his failure to die. I hold that obnoxious brat Arrow responible for this."

"Thank you... sir..." the General moved towards the door, hoping he could leave very soon.

"However, we cannot fail next time. These trials are my only chance to dispose of the boy without that dirty old bat Paris getting suspicious. Do you understand me? This. Has. To. Work."

Then his tone softened slightly, and he continues.

"Remember what I told you? We are better off without him. I know killing isn't easy for you, but I need you to do this for me." For a second, he almost sounds like the mentor he used to be...

"Yes sir." the General agreed, grateful the figure in the shadows couldn't see him shaking.

"Go." the voice growled roughly at last. "We will speak again after the next trial is drawn."

"Good night, sir." finally, the young General could leave the dark room behind and forget he had any part in the murder of Mika Ver Leth. At least until tomorrow.

***

Exhaustion clouded Arrow's mind as he lay back in the incredibly uncomfortable chair and waited for Mika to wake up. Lack of oxygen and prolonged exposure to freezing water had taken a toll on his body, but he was young and strong, no one doubted he'd be back on his feet within the day. If you're a Vampire, you're no stranger to death and injury, you can't avoid spending some time in the Hall of Recovery (Vampire Mountain's small hospital chamber) but nothing can prepare you for the sight of someone who's practically your only family, lying cold and lifeless. Victimized because someone unknown had intended for this to happen.

It had just been confirmed. Vancha had personally brought Arrow the news: The maze had been investigated, the X's had been removed purposefully, shortly after being painted by officials. Someone had snuck in, done the deed and surely they must have been out there today, sitting back and watching the carnage. It was only because of Arrow's loyalty (and rebellious streak) that Mika was even alive. It disgusted him how much fury followed his actions. Did his fellow Vampires expect him to sit back and let his best friend _-his brother- _die? Seconds after hauling Mika's body out of the maze, Arian had demanded they both be carted off to the Hall of Death! The nerve of that bastard. If Paris hadn't stepped in, Arrow and Mika would both be dead. Arrow still would have faced severe consequences, if it hadn't been discovered that the maze had been tampered with. But the luck of the Vampires had been with Mika somehow, because he'd been pulled out of a dead end which according to the extensive mapwork was supposed to be marked with an X. The Princes ruled that Mika passed the trial. So now, Arrow was a hero, Mika was the victim, and somewhere in the mountain was a potential killer.

A snuffley grunt caught Arrow's attention for a moment, but to his dissapointment Mika was not regaining consciousness, the sound came from Vancha who had parked himself on a cot across the room. After bringing an update from the Princes, he decided he'd stick around till Mika woke up. It really hadn't been so very long since he'd been young and wild, spending hours in the Hall of Games sparring with Mika and Arrow and the other young Vampires, not giving a damn about much else. Truth be told, Princehood had barely changed him. He laughed and joked relentlessly, and was always up for some time in the Hall of Games. But he was the truest Vampire you could meet, and he had proved himself many times over that he was as worthy to have a throne as any other prince. Arrow considered waking him to discuss the possibility of a killer hidden in the mountain, but decided against it for now. Mika would be disoriented as he woke up, and didn't need to overhear anything that might throw off his confidence for the next 4 trials.

That reminded him... the second trial was due to be drawn as soon as Mika was awake. Arrow had begged Paris to have the trials postponed until the sabotager was caught, but he was unable to overrule the fact that once the trials began, they could not be stopped. However, Paris did promise that security would be doubled, and he would check every last detail right before the trial began. And anyone who knew Paris knew that if the person behind the attack was ever caught, the old prince would personally drop him into the Pit of Stakes...

"Uhhh..." came a rough grumble from Mika's cot.

"Charna's guts, you're back!" Arrow gasped, his mind instantly jolting awake.

"I guess." Mika agreed, rolling over to face his friend.

"How are you feeling?" Arrow inquired conversationally, passing him a mug of fresh blood and restraining the urge to instantly divulge what was going on.

"Cold." the dark Vampire muttered after taking a long drink. "What happened?"

"I...um, pulled you out. You got into some trouble so I just went in after you." Arrow informed him in a would-be-casual tone.

"Honourable." Mika sighed. "How long was I out?"

"About 3 hours. I thought you were gonna die."

Mika grimaced and lay back against a worn-out pillow.

"So did I, I didn't think the maze would be so hard! I thought I could...if I'd just tried harder..." suddenly he seemed on the verge of breaking down. He ran his hand through his hair miserably and shut his eyes, apparently trying to regain control of his emotions. Arrow reached over and squeezed his shoulder gently. Vanez said it was important for Mika to stay calm, whether or not he survived the next 4 trials depended on his ability to stay calm and focused.

"Shut up, Mika." Arrow chided gently. "I haven't told you the good news yet."

"What in hellfire might that be?"

"You passed." a grin lightened Arrow's face for the first time that day. "You got the first trial over with!"

"No, I failed...I couldn't find the X."

"There were no bloody X's. Some bastard tampered with the maze before you went in. They don't know who it was, the maze was inspected by the Princes before the trial, everything seemed fine to them, Paris himself said the X's were in place. But when all the water was gone, there weren't any X's. You passed because I pulled you out where one should have been. If it was there, you would have seen it." Arrow finished bitterly, gripping the arm of his chair so furiously his knuckles turned white.

"I passed..." Mika smiled for a moment, something that was rare for him. But his pale face quickly clouded with fear." "But this means someone tried to kill me..."

He was shaking now.

"It could have been a malfunction." Arrow suggested without conviction. "There's know way of knowing."

"Don't feed me that bullshit, Arrow, not now...please..."

"Okay." Arrow agreed, gripping his adopted brother's shoulder a little harder.

"I need to talk to Paris." Mika gulped after a long silence.

"We can go right now if you're up to it, he's waiting for you in the Hall of Princes. He wanted to be here when you woke up, but he has official stuff to sort out...and you have to draw your next trial" Arrow finished nervously.

"Let's go." Mika stated determinedly, sliding off the bed with more strength than average for someone who had been unconscious for 3 hours. Then he spied Vancha sleeping on the neighboring cot.

"Check out Sleeping Beauty." he snorted with a roll of his eyes. He paused to give the cot a good kick. Vancha had been lying precariously close to the edge of the bed, and suddenly found himself hitting the floor. At first he looked furious, but when he noticed Mika on his feet, he cracked a trademark Vancha March grin.

"Mika Ver Leth, if you weren't freshly back from the dead, I'd be dragging your sorry ass to the Pit of Stakes right now."

Mika laughed and helped his old friend up.

"It's good to be back, Vancha. I missed you and your ridiculous hair."

"How are you feeling?" the green-haired Prince inquired.

"Spectacular." Mika lied.

"I'm guessing you're on your way to see Paris?"

"None other."

"I'll escort you two in, the hall is in an uproar."

"Sounds fun." Mika answered, his stomach clenching anxiously.

The walk to the Hall of Princes was a route Mika knew like the back of his hand, but to him it felt like a journey of a hundred miles. When he walked back out of those doors, he would be on his way to prepare for the next step in a fight for his life.

* * *

Review. The action will continue to pick up as the story goes ;D

*Roxy & Elena,


	7. Honour Is Dead

Well here it is. We took our time with this one, but we're happy with how it turned out!

Thanks a Mil to everyone who reads and reviews :) we love yah!

The memories of one night of shock, anger, grief, loss desperation, and disgust still haunted him, but usually he could push them back into the dark corners of hs mind...until now. Now, memories he'd almost forgot he had were brought back to the surface every time he laid eyes on Mika Ver Leth. The passing of time did nothing to ease the pain that had been inflicted so long ago. If he could travel backwards into time and kill the one who caused all these years of regret and suffering, he would not hesitate. A silly thought...it was impossible to reverse time... but it was never too late for revenge.

Mika Ver Leth had no right to live.

"Mika Ver Leth, we extend congratulations to you for passing the trial of the Aquatic Maze and offer our deepest aoplogies that the trial was tampered with before you entered, but we commend you for your effort and are pleased you emerged without sustaining relative harm. We have tightened all security within the mountain and we are determined that thie dishonourable perpetrator of these acts will answer to us at some point." Paris Skyle recited, speaking as a Vampire Prince rather than a mentor.

Mika stared back up at him out of uncertain eyes.

"Thank you, Sire." he replied eventually, feeling he should say at least three words.

"Are you prepared to draw your second trial of five?"

_NO! _his thoughts screamed.

"Yes, Sire. His lips muttered.

"Good. You are doing well." Paris answered softly. As a Prince, Paris was trained to keep a professional facial expression, but Mika knew to look beyond the solemn exterior, into the old blue eyes that practically ached with worry and caring for the young Vampire they were fixed upon. _Be strong, Mika. _

_I will._

Momentarily forgetting the small crowd of officials that surrounded him, Mika's world shrank down to only himself and his mentor. He had so many questions tumbling through his mind at dangerous speeds, he needed to hear his mentor say something, _anything_ encouraging. He drew breath to speak-

"If you're done having a tender moment, we have a trial to draw." Arian's icy voice echoed across the cold stone room.

"Peace, my friend." said Paris calmly. Arian rolled his eyes.

"I'd pick an easy one for you if It wouldn't get me dropped on the stakes." Vancha joked in an effort to lighten the tension. Paris smiled humourlessly and Arian shot the green-haired Prince a look of pure contempt. Despite Vancha's cheerful attitude, Mika still supressed a shiver as he stepped up to the bag, and plunged his hand into its depths. He could have stayed like that forever, examining the cool stones beneath his fingers, but his hand eventually surfaced, barely remembering to take a stone with it. This stone was an orangey brown colour, slightly smaller than the last.

"The Cave of Spiders!" Paris announced upon examination of the stone.

"Spiders can potentially complicate things in this trial, but a big strong Vampire like you should have no problem whatsoever." Arian added casually. But the look in his eyes said to Mika, _"They'll eat you alive, little boy."_

Mika held his gaze, glare by glare. _He was not weak._

Arian's lip drew back in a sneer, baring sharp uneven teeth, daring Mika to say something.

The smaller darker Vampire turned back to his mentor.

"Thank you, Sire Skyle, Sire Welver and Sire March" (Vancha snickered at the formal address) "I will begin to train as soon as I'm dismissed." Mika concluded simply without another glance at Arian.

"Luck to you, Mika. Vanez will show you to the Cave of Spiders when your preparation period is complete."

Mika bowed politely and left the Hall.

"He's just like you, Paris." Arian commented in a slightly curious tone, as though wondering how the older man would react.

"There are similarities." Paris agreed. "After all, he is my student."

"Tell me, what is it like to raise and mentor a child with all the love you can possibly give to someone, and sit back and observe as their abilities begin to astound and empassion you?"

"You should know, Arian. Kurda's training is coming along exceedingly well. He is an upstanding young Vampire." Paris answered with half a smile.

"Indeed." Arian sighed, picking at a fingernail in a seemingly careless manner.

"Spiders? You call that a trial of _death_? Honestly! _Spiders_!" Mika laughed happily as he wandered down a corridor with Arrow and two other friends, Seba Nile's student Larten Crepsley and Arian's very own Kurda Smahlt. Despite his mentor's attitude, Kurda was a kind and fair Vampire. Nothing spectacular in the Hall of Games, but more intelligent than average.

"Don't - I mean- _do not_ be so quick to dismiss this trial." Larten disagreed, arching an orange eyebrow. "Spiders are more powerful than they look."

"Maybe if you're a bug." Arrow grunted. "Mika's a big Vampire, he can easily squash a couple of spiders if they get in his way."

"You two have rocks in your heads. Just wait till Vanez explains it."

"Do you even know what you _do_ in the Cave of Spiders?" Mika inquired.

"Not yet." Larten muttered, blushing. "But I know it's east of the Hall of Perta Vin Grahl."

"Who knows, maybe I have to shower with spiders and see who gets clean first." Mika rolled his eyes. "I'm just glad I can save my energy in case I get another trial that could actually kill me."

"Yeah, your dip in the Aquatic Maze was just a little splash for the mighty Mika Ver Leth, right?" Arrow grinned.

"If some bastard hadn't gotten in there, I would have been out in 10 minutes." Mika agreed with a sharp laugh. "I can't believe I was so scared to draw a stupid stone today."

"Rocks in the head." Larten mumbled.

"I agree with Larten. How do you really know this trial won't damage or kill you? Stranger things have happened." Kurda interjected for the first time. Usually he was the heart of a conversation, but lately he'd done more lurking than talking.

"Spiders, Kurda. Have you ever seen a spider?"

"Have you ever been bitten by one? And it's not just the spiders you have to worry about, what if someone tampers with it again?"

"Paris is keeping an eye out, remember? Everyone knows by know, no one would _dare_ fuck with me as long as Paris is watching." Mika declared with conviction.

"You assume too much." Kurda replied with a forced smile as the group entered the Hall of Games.

"Ahh, Mika. I heard about the Maze, so sorry I wasn't around to watch your glorious return to the land of the living!"

"Hi, Vanez." Mika returned the greeting with a grin.

"The Cave of Spiders, eh? I heard. It's a tricky trial, but not the most physically dangerous." the Games Master stated, observing the dark Vampire before him.

"See? No problem." Arrow contributed.

"Quiet, Arrow, I never said it was easy." Vanez reprimanded, half-serious. "Go practice somewhere else, all three of you. I need to work with Mika alone."

Arrow departed in the direction of the swordfighting arena, Larten wandered over to the bars where a young Vampiress named Arra was practicing, and Kurda seemed to decided the Hall of Sports wasn't to his liking, and left.

Vanez laid a rough and calloused hand on Mika's shoulder, and steered him in the direction of a small cavern to the right of the Hall. When they entered the cavern, the floor suddenly dropped off, revealling a steep rocky cliff with a pool of water at the bottom.

"This is a replica of the Cave of Spiders, used for training. The real one is much bigger, and located near the waterfalls, because they supply the stream that feeds into the bottom of the cave. The water is crucial to completing the task successfully-" Vanez declared.

"So what do I have to do?" Mika butted in impatiently.

"I was just getting to that, young Ver Leth. At the top of the cave, you will be given a goblet. You will climb down the wall, goblet in hand. When you reach the pool, simply fill the goblet with water, and climb back up the wall. When you reach the top, the goblet _must be full_. If more than a third of water has been spilled, you fail the trial."

Mika's confidence level depleted slightly. If he took just one wrong move, the goblet could tip, or drop, or- wait a second...

"Where will the spiders be?"

Vanez chuckled darkly. "The real question is, where won't the spiders be? You don't get to practice with any, but in the actual trial, there will be tens of thousands, covering the floor, the walls, and you..."

Mika's spine prickled. Thankfully he wasn't scared of spiders... but he didn't exactly adore them like Larten did.

_But I can do this...they're just little spiders..._

"As long as they're not poisonous?" he added apprehensively.

"Not lethally." Vanez countered. "But poisonous enough to temporarily paralyse your entire body if you get enough bites. The point of the trial is to climb back up while you can still move. While keeping the goblet at least 2 thirds full."

"How bites would it take to paralyse me?"

"Several hundred. Which may not take long as you might think, consider the sheer quantity of spiders."

Mika stiffened slightly, and gave himself a mental kick for having such a cocky attitude. This trial could potentially end very badly.

"And what size spiders are we talking about here?"

"They vary in size. Some are the size of a fingernail. Others are the size of a hand." Vanez answered in an unnervingly casual tone. Mika examined his right hand...imagined a spider sitting on it, and covering the whole thing...hairy legs, 8 eyes, little pincers, ready to inject him with poison...

Vanez must have noticed Mika's expression of shock and disbelief, because he quickly added,

"This is as good a trial as any you could have hoped for, there are far more dangerous ones you could have picked. Be thankful. The chances of you dying in this trial are next to none. The spider's poison is made for paralysing rather than killing. And Seba is a spider expert, as we all know. He will make sure you are properly treated after the trial."

"But if I don't pass, I'm dead anyway." Mika muttered dismally.

"We'll worry about that when we have to." Vanez declared. "This time must be used to its full potential, you must not allow yourself to be distracted by negative thoughts, for will be your downfall in these trials. You need to stay strong and composed, keep a clear head, and allow nothing to get under your skin."

"-But someone wants to kill me!" Mika burst out suddenly. Out loud, the words sounded stupid and childish and he immediately regretted saying them. He gazed downward and tried to evaporate.

"We don't know that for sure, Mika." Vanez stated reproachfully. "Anyone would think twice before messing with you now, now that the entire mountain, especially the Princes, is on the lookout for suspicious behavior. And anyone in their right mind knows that if they hurt you, they hurt Paris. And making enemies with Paris is in nobody's best interest. You're safe."

Mika slowly looked up at the older Vampire, feeling a hint of reckless confidence again.

"How do we train for this?"

"I show you the fastest and easiest ways to get up and down those rocks, and how to hold on to your goblet!"

"Sounds easy." the dark Vampire declared fiercely.

"That's more like the Mika Ver Leth I know!" Vanez agreed. "You'll breeze through this one if you play right."

The young General sat nervously and observed his mentor pacing his chamber. The older Vampire was deep in thought and apparently deaf to his student's mumbled half-formulated suggestions.

"I think we'll let him be, for now." the standing man growled finally. "I cannot fathom a way to use this trial against him without being obvious. And the Cave is too heavily guarded to take any action whatsoever. He's cocky, I can see it in his face. This could work to our advantage. He believes this will be a simple trial. But one misstep, and he could be doomed. Like _that_." he snapped his fingers to make a point.

"I agree." his student contributed feebly.

"However, I don't want Mika Ver Leth to perish due to his own incompetence. I alone need to deal him a death blow. I want _his _blood on _my_ hands."

"Sir...if you don't mind me asking...why?" his student asked, morbid curiosity overtaking his desperation not to get involved.

"_That_, is a matter between me, and-" he paused... "-myself. Your only worry is to carry out whatever task I assign you. I promise your role in his death will never be known, nor will mine."

"What about honour?" the student blurted out in disgust, standing up so he was almost at eye-level with his mentor. "What about the Vampire laws?"

A few second of pounding silence followed the outburst. His mentor raised a sharp-nailed hand as though preparing to strike out, but instead laid his hand gently on the side of his student's neck. The student's eyes widened in fear as he longed to take the words back.

"Honour is _dead to me._" he hissed, lips curling in a soft snarl. "It died long before you were born."

And he pulled his hand away, allowing his nails to scrape against his student's soft flesh as they went. The General stood trembling in shock, and possibly suprise that he'd escaped with his life.

"Now get out of my sight, I will find you when I require your assictance." he concluded, shooting a nasty look at his shellshocked companion.

He waited till the sound of the departing General's footsteps faded before he allowed himself to crumble into a chair and wipe a desolate tear from the corner of his eye.

Soo according to Elena, this is the "best" chapter I've written? :) lol if you agree, send a review, and if not, tell me what I can do better!

Next one should be up sooner than later!

And check out my newly renovated story, previously titled Closer Than Brothers, now called Arrow. Am open to other more interesting title suggestions!

Thanks, xo

*Roxy&Elena,


	8. Spiders

Wowee! Mika's having quite a crappy week! Between TVF, my oneshot, and Still Unbroken he's a very busy boy.

I'm so glad my insane updation spirit lasted long enugh to get this chapter up, cuz I've had the first half written since freaking MAY! I wrote it on the memo pad on my phone on the bus..

The trial part started out hard to write. At first I rushed it and did a shitty outline, then I went back and added in a bit more drama, excitement, details, and length. I hope I did it justice!

* * *

"You're not scary at all, are ya little fella?" Mika Ver Leth muttered softly to the small grey spider that sat comfortably in the palm of his hand. It was early. He wasn't sure how early, but almost everyone in the mountain was still asleep. He'd woken at an ungodly hour and was unable to will himself back to sleep, so he'd taken to lying face-up on the cool, smooth floor of his cell, keeping company with the spider he'd found lurking in a corner of his coffin.

His next trial, the Cave of Spiders, was about 5 hours away, so he figured he might as well take this opportunity to see what the little beasts actually looked like up close and personal. Kinda cute, was his opinion after an investigation. Not bad for a critter living in Vampire Mountain, anyway. Of course Larten would always be the arachnid afficionado of the group, but Mika figured he could get used to them. After all, they were just little bugs...

He slowly got up, joints stiff from lying on such a cold hard surface. He set his tiny friend on a small ledge he'd carved into the stone wall. The spider crawled around contentedly. Mika observed it with half a smile.

"Just your size, hmm? If I pass this trial, it's yours." He promised the spider, only half-joking. Room-mates are always fun, no matter how many legs they have. Sure he was fairly confident about the trial before him, but still...it was a Trial of _Death_, after all. He couldn't afford a mistake. Before climbing back into his coffin to try for at least a few minutes of shut-eye, he glanced back at his spider. So small and insignificant... He knew in his gut that he shouldn't be thinking it, but how hard could this trial really be?

"Now remember, after you've been bitten a few dozen times, try not to make any unecessary movements, and take your time, to slow the spread of poison. But don't stop moving, because adrenaline weakens it- a little. Don't try to squash the spiders. You can flick them off, at first. But eventually there'll be too many, and it'll be futile. Just try not to think about them, keep moving, hold tight to the goblet, but not too tight or your hand will cramp and start shaking. Just keep it upright, and don't forget to-"

Vanez was uneasy. When he was uneasy, he spoke loudly. So naturally, everyone in the dark damp chamber could hear him, other than the one who the words were meant for- Mika Ver Leth.

The named was staring down the cavern that gaped in front of him- near-vertical sides with cracks and crevices snaking throughout the service. When he started his descent, the spiders within would be disturbed by his movements, crawl to the surface, and -joy- swarm around him.

_But they're just little spiders!_

Vanez's focus became taken over by Paris descending to ask some official and businesslike questions, and Mika was shaken out of his thoughtful reverie by his friends forming a gaggle around him.

"How are you feeling?" asked Kurda, looking about 10 times as nervous as Mika felt.

"I feel..." Mika took a moment to figure it out, and he answered honestly: "...great."

No one replied, so he added;

"Is that a _bad _thing?"

Kurda and Arrow replied simultaneously.

"You're about to go into a Trial of Death! Is anyone else worried about his mind?" asked Kurda reproachfully.

"Nah." said Arrow. Kurda shot him a glare. Arrow elbowed him, nearly toppling him.

"I rest my case." Kurda grunted, regaining his balance. "Luck to you, Mika Ver Leth."

With that, he strode over to the gathered crowd and stood by his mentor's side. Arian didn't acknowledge him, he was fully occupied by snarling degrading remarks at a terrified young guard who had apparently forgotten half of a message he'd been sent to deliver.

For some reason, the look on the young Vampire's face made Mika smile. And that in it self pulled a wave of cool confidence over his entire body. He contracted the smoothly toned muscles in his arms and shoulders, and then relaxed them as the adrenaline really started to flow, pushing out every remaining feeling of doubt.

_I can do this. _

"One minute till the trial begins!" Paris announced loudly over the chatter.

"Remember what I told you." Vanez implored, squeezing his shoulder. "Slow is fast, and a clear head is the best remedy you have until you get out of the cavern."

Mika smiled and nodded, holding back a chuckle at the worried expression on the trainer's face.

"Don't -_damn it all, Seba!- _I mean, _do not _underestimate the spiders." Larten ordered, gazing intensely at his friend. He must have realised how morbidly creepy that sounded, because he added: "And be careful."

"Try not to die, is what he means." Vancha noted with a grin. Then he dropped it, and added in a more serious voice: "Really though. Watch your back. We need you around here."

Mika grinned casually, taking it all in.

Now only Arrow remained. He didn't speak; what could he possibly say? Everything had been said already, and what hadn't been said was simply too sappy to say out loud, especially in a room full of Vampires as rough as they come. Mika didn't need poetic words to know that he and Arrow shared the unshakeable bond deep of true brotherhood. They'd laughed together, cried together, bled together in countless mock battles throught the years, gotten each other out of trouble, learned from their childish mistakes. They'd made it this far because they had each other's backs.

Simultaneously without realising it, both Mika and Arrow recalled something Paris told them long ago: _We Vampires are completely un-materialistic. We don't live for silly human inventions. We can't raise families. We live in the elements. When we find love, it rarely lasts the centuries. This is why our friends are everything to us. Everything. _

There was nothing else to be said. So Arrow gritted his teeth and nodded.

"Drinks after this, then?" Mika remarked with slightly forced casualness.

"Just get this over with. I can't come haul your ass out this time, you have to through this." his tone was light enough, but Mika understood the dead seriousness behind every word.

"I'll be fine, Arrow. I'm a big Vampire."

"Time to commence the trial!" Arian bellowed suddenly, words that drove Mika far from his companions with the blunt force trauma of an axe.

_This isn't so bad...I can do this...I'm gonna get through this just fine. _Mika repeated over and over in his head on the way down. The cave floor was about a quarter-mile down, the slope wasn't horribly steep, and there were plenty of ledges and handholds. Flicking the spiders was easy, for now. He could feel their little legs the second they latched on, and so far they'd been slow to bite. He'd gotten six so far. They stung for less than a second, then the area tingled for about 10 seconds, and then it was as if they spider had never been there.

Then again, a lot of those bites, all over his body, simultaneously could really spell trouble...

But he pushed it out of his head. All he had to do was keep flicking them off.

Flick a spider off his ankle, climb, flick one off his neck, climb, flick, climb, bite -"Oww.."-climb, flick, climb...

Finally he was on the solid ground of the cavern floor, he walked quickly to the pool, swiped the goblet through it, and began his ascent.

The second he got to the wall he realized how much more difficult the climb up would be. As if keeping the goblet perfectly still wasn't enough, he had one less hand to swipe away spiders, and he couldn't take his left hand off the wall without tipping backwards.

A spider appeared on his right shoulder. He pressed his body flat against the rocks for balance and used his left hand to shove the spider off, but he wasn't fast enough. The spider sunk its teeth into his flesh before jumping off on it's own accord. The venom travelled all the way down Mika's arm, and it twitched painfully. Mika gasped in fury as several drops of water became separated from the rest and dropped onto the rockface. The goblet held about half a litre of water, and there was a thin line carved an inch beneath the top on the inside. If the water level dipped below this line, Mika would fail. And die.

He felt a layer of sweat ooze between his hand and the tarnished bronze goblet, and he forced himself to breathe and think about anything but his perdicament.

"_I'm not gonna die_." he muttered fiercely at the rock wall in front of his face.

_Not so tough now, are you? _ the sharp unforgiving stones beneath his hands seemed to say.

More bites, on his legs, back, sides. He'd lost count now. His right arm ached with the effort of holding the goblet perfectly still as he continued his slow and painful scale up the wall.

Now his left hand was bleeding, rubbed raw by gripping the jagged stones. How far was the top of the cavern?

_Too far!  
_

He looked up, and the motion induced a shockwave of vertigo that almost made him vomit. Or maybe that was an effect of the spider venom which he felt more strongly with every passing minute. His body became nearly numb and his movements became jerky and uncoordinated as his veins bore the poison to every corner of his body.

_Keep climbing...Keep...climbing...So many spiders...Keep...climb...ing... but don't let the goblet tip!_

He righted it before too much was spilled, and shuddered a sigh of relief. His arm was so numb now he couldn't even feel the sharp pain of keeping it so stiffly locked.

The spiders were all over him now, his body became one crawling, tingling, itching field of horror. had he been able to think he would have laughed at his earlier thought that he could simply keep flicking them off. He could feel every little hair, every tiny leg...

_Get them off get them off get them off get them off! They're everywhere, everywhere, gonna kill me, get off me, HELP ME, GET THEM OFF!_

He tried to call up his friend's faces in his mind's eye, their last words to him...something to keep him in motion. But he couldn't, he couldn't remember anything. Recalling his very name was a struggle. As his brain disengaged, he no longer was aware of the arachnid onslaught. Muscle memory took over, fueled by instinct and determination. He couldn't stop now...had to keep climbing... Had to...

And then a spider crawled directly across his eye, they were all over his face now. Terror like nothing he'd ever felt ripped apart his mind. At least drowning hadn't been like this.

He wasn't going to make it, he was slipping, tipping, grappling, scrabbling to stay upright, falling backwards, as the crawling on his skin increased to an agonizing level.

Then his hand hit a flat surface.

The top of the cavern.

With as much care as possible, he used his last modicum of strength and stretched his right hand upwards and set the goblet down on the flat stones.

It was safe.

And suddenly he was too. Strong arms, several pairs of them, latched onto him and hauled him upwards. He felt the sensation of being lifted, and then set down on the floor.

_So many spiders..._

More hands all over him, batting the spiders away. But the crawling terror didn't leave him.

_"GET THEM OFF GET THEM OFF GET THEM OFF GET THEM OFF!" _the sudden bark of his own voice startled him. His vision flared back into focus and the faces of Vanez Blane and Seba Nile loomed over him. Seba slammed the spout of a glass vial between his lips, and Mika felt a burning liquid splash the insides of his mouth.

"...Spi...ders!" he gagged.

"Swallow it!" Seba barked.

Mika obeyed.

"Now lie still until it takes effect."

"Get them off!" Mika whimpered, clamping his eyes shut and trying to claw at the little legs he still felt crawling over his body.

Seba latched onto both of his wrists, pinning them to the floor.

"They are off, I swear there is not a single one left. You are safe." the quartermaster murmured gently.

"They're everywhere, get them off!"

"Shhh..."

"JUST GET THEM OFF!"

Barely a second after the scream passed his lips, Seba's sedative kicked in. The feeling of awful crawling insanity didn't leave him, but he suddenly felt exhausted as if every ounce of strength had been ripped away.

"YOU DID IT!" bellowed a familliar voice directly into his ear.

"Arr?" Mika gurgled.

"Close enough!" Arrow yelled happily.

Why was he so thrilled? There were spiders everywhere!"

"Arrow...the spiders...get them off..."

"They're off, we got them all. Promise." Arrow soothed, squeezing his best friend's shoulder.

"No...they're...everywhere..."

"What do you think of spiders now?" Larten's voice joined the fray.

"Stuff it Crepsley, he doesn't wanna hear that! Mika, how ya feelin?" Vancha boomed.

"G'them off...spiders..."

How did no one else see them? They were all over him, he could feel their disgusting little legs coating his body!

Vampires were cheering now, dozens by the sound of it. Chanting his name as though they hadn't a care in the world.

"Someone...get them off..." he croaked again and again, but all he got were repetitions of the same gentle, comforting whispers, "They're all off, you're safe, calm down, it's okay..."

But he could feel them...everywhere...he was going insane...

###

4 hours later, Mika's mental prescence partially returned to him and realized he was back on the same cot he'd found himself in after the Aquatic Maze. He dimly remembered the slow and painful process of walking there, supported by Arrow and Vancha.

Now the horrible horrible crawling sensation was mostly gone, but his nerves still tingled like fire and ice.

His head was clear though, finally. The raw unadultered panic had mercifully left him. However the jagged edge of fear was still painfully present.

How had he been so damn cocky going into that trial and came out a screaming wreck? And the Cave of Spiders had been free from malicious tampering as far as he knew. It had been an average trial.

What if the next trial was a deadly one?

What if his mysterious enemy tried to take him down again?

What would happen when his luck ran out?

* * *

So, reviews and constructive crit would be like totallllyy amazing? Especially since its the beautiful Christmas season ;)

*Roxy & Elena,


End file.
